Strange Bedfellows
by Dirty Little Pleasures
Summary: Post LS/no Bloodlines. Dimitri and Rose want the impossible: a baby. Since two dhampirs can't reproduce together, they need a little moroi assistance. Slightly OOC, definitely NOT safe to read at work, this is the story of Dimitri, Rose, Adrian and a night to remember. Mature content.


"No way! Not a chance in hell!" Dimitri snarled, giving Adrian a look of pure loathing.

The inveterate bachelor shrugged, lifting his half-filled tumbler in a gesture that said 'take it or leave it.'

"Your call, but those are my terms," he said, raising an eyebrow at Rose as she placed a calming hand on Dimitri's forearm, turning to meet her man's furious brown eyes with her own.

"Maybe there's room for compromise?" she murmured, dragging the incensed Russian guardian into the kitchen of their small unit so they could talk.

What had started civilly enough with wine, cheese and conversation had quickly deteriorated. Both dhampirs, it was impossible for Rose and Dimitri to conceive naturally, but they wanted to start a family. After considering their options, they'd decided to approach Adrian Ivashkov – Rose's former boyfriend, of sorts, and Dimitri's first cousin to see whether he was willing to provide the genetic material to enable a pregnancy. They'd both been delighted when he agreed – until he'd stipulated he would only provide his seed the 'old fashioned way.'

"I'm not going to let him sleep with you!" Dimitri growled. "I couldn't bear it. The idea of him and you kills me. What if you _enjoyed_ it! There are other people we can ask."

Rose sighed. Dimitri had been her only lover, and while having sex with Adrian wasn't on her bucket list, she was of the opinion the prize made it worth it.

"What if you made sure I enjoyed it?"

Dimitri stopped, eying his wife of two years suspiciously.

"What are you suggesting, Roza?" His voice sounded low and dangerous. Rose knew she had to tread carefully.

"I just mean, we've played out a lot of our fantasies, and we have a lot of toys. We're both pretty liberated sexually. But I _have_ always fantasized about a threesome. The idea of two men, both satisfying me. It gives a lot of pleasant options."

The intensity of Dimitri's gaze changed. Darkened. His voice was still gravelly when he asked, "Do you like the idea of Adrian and I pleasuring you together?"

Rose moaned, blushing as the blood pooled beneath her skin. The thought of two men claiming her at once thrilled and excited her in ways she didn't entirely understand. But she knew it was something she wanted. Wanted _desperately_ now the opportunity might have presented itself.

"Yes," she confessed, watching Dimitri carefully. "It's not that I want to have sex with Adrian. I like the idea of sex with you and another man. _Any_ other man. And you have to admit, Adrian is a good candidate. I think he'd be willing, I know he wouldn't hurt me or tell anyone about it, and I like the idea of our baby being conceived in an act of passion you and I both participate in."

"There'd have to be rules," Dimitri said, considering the proposition.

"Yes, of course," Rose immediately acquiesced, her slit already moist at the thought of the pleasure two men would be able to wreak on her willing body.

"Okay then."

"Okay?" she gasped. "Are you sure? You won't feel too uncomfortable?"

"Roza, there's not much I wouldn't do to give you want you want. We want a baby, and we wanted Adrian to be the donor, so it is still biologically related to me. I can see the prospect of two men in bed with you excites you, so yes."

Rose threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"Thank you! You won't regret it, Comrade!"

Moving back out into their lounge room, Rose flopped onto the sofa opposite Adrian.

"Yes. With conditions," she quickly specified.

"Yes?" Adrian spluttered inelegantly over his scotch. "You understand what I meant when I said the old fashioned way?" he checked.

"You want to cum inside me, and the answer is yes. However, I'd like Dimitri to be there. To be a part of it."

Adrian's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I want us to have a threesome," Rose blurted out, red in the face for an entirely different reason now. "I'm not comfortable having sex with another man without Dimitri there. Besides, the idea of a threesome does hold some appeal."

"Hmm – a ménage à trois," Adrian purred.

"Have you had one before?" Rose asked curiously. Adrian's predilections were known to be wide and varied. If there were anyone in their circle of acquaintance who would have had a threesome, it would be Adrian.

"A few," he confirmed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Rose. "They can be rather diverting."

"There will be rules," Dimitri stepped in, breaking the charged atmosphere. "No biting, unless Rose asks you to. And this stays between the three of us. It isn't alluded to in conversations or disclosed to anyone else under any circumstances. Finally, you need to remember the two aims of this exercise; to impregnate Rose, and to give her as much enjoyment in the process as possible. This isn't about you or me – it's about her so what she says goes."

"If you're aiming for pregnancy, you know you'll need to stay away from her for a few days before and after? I can be the only one to blow inside her if this is to have any chance of working," Adrian cautioned, nodding in agreement to Dimitri's other terms.

"The only one to come in her _pussy,"_ Dimitri corrected. "That leaves condoms as well as a couple of other options."

"Oh little Dhampir, you surprise me," Adrian replied staring at Rose in undisguised admiration.

Rose giggled. It had taken she and Dimitri a while to work up to anal, but now they partook regularly, and she genuinely enjoyed it - especially when Dimitri filled her with a dildo in the front.

"I'm a happily married woman who likes to experiment," she chirped.

"Clearly," Adrian laughed. "So. When are we going to do this?"

Rose checked with Dimitri, her gaze meeting his. The two stared at one another for a moment before the Russian nodded.

"We're already taking precautions," Rose admitted, referring to the condoms Dimitri had been using all week. "My cycle is regular, and I've been tracking my ovulation. I've spoken to the gynecologist, and with me being dhampir she recommends sex twenty-four hours and then twelve hours before ovulation. If you were free Saturday night, you could join us for a meal and then we could take it from there? It might be easiest if you stay, and we could maybe try again Sunday morning?"

"I'd get to have you _twice?"_ Adrian groaned, flushing as he adjusted himself. While sleeping with Adrian might not have been on Rose's bucket list, the opposite certainly wasn't the case. Adrian had fantasized about making love with Rose for years, and he was beyond excited now it was potentially going to happen.

"At least twice," Rose confirmed. "We want to have a baby, Adrian. I want you to cum in me as many times as you can this weekend to make that happen."

Adrian groaned, the mere idea of having sex with Rose sending blood to his already thickening cock.

"You should abstain between now and then," Dimitri added, even his masculine voice not enough to quell Adrian's ardor.

"It's Wednesday now. Not including this evening, that's two days and two nights I'd have to go without," he joked. And we was joking. He'd abstain for a lot longer than two days if it gave him a chance to bury himself in Rose.

Rose leaned across the coffee table, rubbing her hand against the crotch of Adrian's pants.

"But if you do, you get to play with this," she said, removing her hand and gesturing to herself. "All. Night."

* * *

"Should we set up the spare room?" Dimitri asked. "Maybe we should do it there? So our room stays our own?"

"Our room will still be our room," Rose reassured him. "We've got the king-sized bed. I want to be able to spread out."

"Then I'll set up the spare room, so Adrian has somewhere to sleep," Dimitri decided, moving into the room and shifting the clean washing waiting to be sorted. "You know you could just hang these in the closet instead of throwing your clean clothes here," Dimitri chided, not for the first time.

"But I don't know where to find them if they're hung up," Rose explained.

"They'd be in the closet," Dimitri replied, feeling a little keyed up about the evening ahead of them.

"You have an answer for everything," Rose laughed, kissing her husband before pulling him down beside her on their spare room bed.

"You're tense," she noted, rubbing his shoulders. "Are you worried about tonight?"

"Of course I'm worried," he snapped. "The guy who's wanted my wife ever since she was at school is going to be making love to her while I have to watch."

"Not making love. This isn't about love, Comrade. It's about fucking. It's a means to an end. No one will _ever_ make love to me except you because I'm never going to love anyone except you. Just think of Adrian as a living breathing sex toy."

"He'd love that comparison," Dimitri noted wryly.

"Probably," Rose snorted. "Come on – help me choose some lingerie for tonight."

After refusing every piece of underwear Rose owned for one reason or another, Rose pulled out her last option - a set she'd bought the day before at a store outside Court's wards. A sex shop, she'd stocked up on a few necessary supplies for tonight; sperm-safe lube, some more condoms for Dimitri, a male/male/female X rated movie in case they needed some inspiration, and finally a set of sexy underwear. Quite pretty, the black bra fastened in the front with a ribbon bow, the same for the matching panties at each side – although being crotchless they could possibly stay on, Rose mused. At least for a while.

"I thought Adrian could undo one side, and you could do the other?" she suggested.

"Like unwrapping a present," Dimitri commented.

"Something like that," Rose replied with a little smirk. "From tonight until tomorrow morning, I'm a gift for you two to share."

* * *

By the time Adrian had arrived, Dimitri was almost radiating tension. He managed to serve the dinner, and pour the wine, although the conversation was stilted.

"Excuse me a moment," Rose said halfway through dinner. At the rate things were going, they'd all be too uptight to do _anything_ tonight. So stripping off her jeans and top, she dressed in the alluring underwear she bought, topping it with a sheer black robe that only just covered her ass and left almost nothing to the imagination.

" _That's_ better," she exclaimed sauntering back out to where Adrian and Dimitri sat at their dining table, bringing a bottle of scotch for Adrian with her. "I just thought I'd get changed into something more comfortable."

Ignoring her seat, she plonked herself onto Dimitri's lap, kissing him lovingly. Then swiveling a little, she rested her bare feet in Adrian's lap, rubbing his crotch with one foot. She took turns feeding herself and Dimitri from his plate, still using her foot to stimulate Adrian who was sipping at a tumbler of scotch. The poor guy was starting to look disappointed when one of Dimitri's unoccupied hands started fondling one of Rose's breasts, but before he could complain, Rose let one of her feet drop from Adrian's lap to the floor – opening her legs and giving him a tantalizing glimpse of her glistening slit through her crotchless panties.

"Do you always wear underwear like that?" Adrian moaned appreciatively, licking his lips as Rose moved again, parting her legs a little more. She rubbed the foot left on his lap back and forth, appreciating the way his body responded to the sight of hers.

"Sometimes," she laughed. "It depends if Dimitri has been a good boy."

"Is he good often?" Adrian groaned.

"Most of the time," Dimitri chuckled. "I'm sure you can see why?"

Dimitri was not ready to admit it, but having Rose on his lap, squirming her ass against his hardening cock and letting him tweak her nipples while she flashed her snatch at another guy was a turn on. He'd agreed to this venture with misgivings – he'd genuinely wondered whether he'd be able to go through with it as well as if he'd be able to get turned on – but for the first time, he was starting to understand Rose might not be the only one to enjoy tonight.

Both men had all but forgotten dinner, so Rose suggested they move on to dessert.

"We don't have any dessert, Roza?" Dimitri cooed in her ear.

"I thought _I_ could be the dessert," she said, standing up and discarding her robe. She walked to the lounge room, switching on the DVD she'd bought at the sex shop before seating herself lengthways on the sofa. "I want one of you to lick me, the other one in my mouth. Work it out amongst yourselves," she announced, lying back on the sofa. "And I want you both naked."

Dimitri gave Adrian a gesture to indicate he could choose. Dimitri enjoyed both on a regular basis, so it was only fair that as a guest Adrian got his pick.

"I want to taste," he groaned, discarding his shirt and jeans. His black, silk boxers were already tented in the front. He pulled them down to reveal his manhood. Not quite as large as Dimitri, Adrian's circumcised dick was still well above average in size. He had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Dimitri smirked, knowing he was larger. He pulled Rose to the end of the sofa. Quite some time ago they'd discovered if Rose hung her head back over the end of the couch it put her at the perfect height and angle that Dimitri could kneel and fuck her mouth without triggering her gag reflex. The blood rushing to her head also accentuated any orgasm she experienced, so it was win win. Shedding his clothes, including his boxers, Dimitri stroked himself a couple of times before sinking to his knees in front of her.

Meanwhile, Rose opened her legs, draping one over the back of the sofa, the other foot resting on the floor. She'd exposed herself as much as possible, and it was a clear invitation for Adrian to approach, which is what he did.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I kind of forced you both into this?"

Adrian didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to feel Rose was unwilling or participating under duress. It had bothered him the last couple of days.

"Shut up and lick me. No fingers, just your tongue" she growled before leaning up to capture Dimitri's cock between her lips.

Dimitri's first push into her mouth coincided with Adrian first tentative lick. It was different to the way Dimitri would go down on her. Years of experience had her husband knowing her body almost as well as he did his own. He knew exactly how to please her – how to bring her to the brink of an orgasm, and what sent her completely wild. Still, Adrian's cautious exploration of her lips and slit was not unpleasant. The uncertainty of his actions, the careful way he ran his tongue through her folds, built her expectation. Combined with Dimitri's fast, rigorous thrusts in her mouth, her pussy was teeming with her excitement.

Groaning with pleasure, she lifted one hand to stroke Dimitri's thigh, the other dropping to the back of Adrian's head, pushing him a little closer to her in a wordless clue to be a more vigorous. She'd been eighteen when they'd dated, not that they'd ever got this far. But she was a woman now, used to a man's decisive touch.

Accepting her cue, Adrian settled on her clit, circling it with his tongue before going in for the kill, licking it firmly. Rose jumped, her throat constricting on Dimitri's shaft, which caused him to groan in satisfaction.

"Fuck, Roza!" Dimitri hissed, and she could feel her husband's dick swell in her mouth.

In between Rose's thighs, Adrian was taking to his task with gusto. It was still different to the way that Dimitri licked her, but it was good! More than anything, knowing two men were servicing her, responding to her every need, was exquisite. And they hadn't even made it through to the bedroom, yet!

Rose could hear Dimitri's sexy pants as he fucked her mouth, the dirty, wet noises as Adrian slurped on her swollen bundle of nerves. From the TV she could hear enthusiastic cries from the woman in the porno, although Dimitri was the only one in a position to witness what was causing such ecstatic wailing. Rose wondered whether he was watching the woman on the screen, or whether her husband preferred to watch Adrian eat her out. Deciding it didn't matter, either way, Rose started moving her hips, pushing Adrian's head closer to her crotch. Her orgasm was building, and she wanted more. Harder! Faster!

Adrian's hands kneading at Rose's inner thighs, he noticed her decisive rocking lose its coordination and direction. He sucked her entire clit into his hot mouth and then nipped, forcing a hard, rough orgasm upon her. Suckling at her throbbing nub, Adrian kept up a gentle pressure, prolonging Rose's enjoyment. Finally, he moved back, smiling in satisfaction as Rose tapped Dimitri's leg, letting him know to pull out so she could change position.

"That was the start of what's going to be a beautiful evening," Rose cooed once her mouth was free, awkwardly closing her legs and standing up. She rewarded her husband with a long, sensual kiss before turning to do likewise to Adrian. His mouth tasted different to Dimitri's; scotch and the faint taste of cloves from the cigarettes he still indulged in from time to time. There was also her own slick musk taste. It tasted _good!_

"Follow me, you two. I have a present for you to unwrap!"

She sauntered into the bedroom she shared with Dimitri, swinging her hips, and looking behind her to where her two lovers followed, their dicks bobbing as they walked. She plucked a black silken scarf off her bedside table.

"Dimitri? I want you to put this on me. For this next part, I want you both to lick, kiss and touch me everywhere. Keep moving – I don't want to know whose tongue, lips or fingers they are – I just want it to feel good. But first, you can undress me!"

She turned and faced Adrian, gesturing to the bow in the valley between her breasts. He pulled at it, slowly letting the bra fall apart at the front, exposing her generous pear-shaped breasts.

"Fucking beautiful," he groaned, transfixed as Rose shrugged the straps from her shoulders and down her arms, removing the bra entirely.

"I know," Dimitri agreed. "They feel even better."

Adrian's eyes flipped up to Dimitri's, the two sharing a conspiratorial grin.

"Why don't you undo my panties together?" Rose suggested, trying to make sure she bestowed her favors evenly. She kneeled in the middle of the bed, her knees slightly parted, her paramour on one side, her husband on the other. At some unspoken cue, the two men undid the bows on each hip, the saturated scrap of fabric falling uselessly between her legs. Flicking it aside, Dimitri picked up the scarf and wound it into a soft rope, gently placing it over her eyes. Once she was blindfolded, the two men helped Rose onto her back on the bed, arranging her limbs, so she was spread-eagled in the middle of the mattress.

"Is there anything you particularly want?" Adrian's voice whispered in one ear. "Our job is to worship you."

"I want you both to touch me. Everywhere."

Without further words, they started – Adrian kissing her lips before moving down to her breasts. The Moroi took one nipple into his mouth, Dimitri immediately following suit. Hugely sensitive, having both nipples sucked simultaneously was hedonistic. While she knew Adrian was on her left, Dimitri on her right, with her eyes closed, Rose gave herself over to pure sensation. She didn't care which of them was fingering her clit, which one was sucking at her neck. It seemed like there were fingers, lips, and tongues everywhere, and she was about to explode from the confusion of it.

Opening her mouth to moan, a set of hands gently rolled her onto her side. Her lips had only parted for a moment when she felt the fleshy tip of a penis teasing at the opening of her mouth. Willing, she parted her lips, taking the shaft over her tongue. She immediately recognized it wasn't Dimitri's, the shape and taste of it was different. She keened in excitement. She'd never touched anyone's cock bar Dimitri's. Sucking on another man's dick was sinful, but she was enjoying it.

Conscious of the rip of foil behind her, Dimitri rolled up hard against her back, lifting her leg over his hip before pushing into her hot wet heat from behind. Filled at both ends, two orifices crammed with hard throbbing cock, Rose was screeching her appreciation. Settling into a rhythm, Rose timed her bobbing on Adrian's shaft with Dimitri's thrusts until they were one joined pulsing entity. Dimitri reached around to her clit, rubbing the bud and coating it with her liberal juices. Speeding up his thrusts, and whispering filthy words in her ear, moments later she felt herself cumming, her pussy clamping on her husband's sizeable manhood.

Dimitri pulled out without release, and Rose could hear the thwack as he removed the condom. At the same time, Adrian tugged his cock from her mouth.

"Let's move," Dimitri suggested, pulling Rose into a sitting position. He pulled off the blindfold; sensing Rose was going to want to see what would happen next. Settling behind her, Dimitri reclined against the bed head, pulling her down until her head was resting against his stomach, the rest of her body flat against the sheets. Opening her legs, Rose looked at Adrian shyly.

"I want you now, Adrian," she implored.

He needed no second invitation. Climbing between her legs, Adrian paused to ask, "How do you want this?"

"Hard!" Rose whined, Dimitri's fingers firmly attached to each of her nipples, stimulating them roughly. "Very hard."

Plowing into her, Adrian buried himself balls deep in one push. Pulling out and repeating the process several times, he opened his eyes to watch Rose open her mouth, ragged gasps of excitement escaping her lips.

"Christ you're tight!" he groaned.

"Guarding duty. Lots of time to do my pelvic floor exercises during Council meetings," Rose panted, clenching her muscles around him.

"Fuck!" Adrian hissed, nearly cumming on the spot. Dimitri chuckled. It was fascinating watching another man react to a feeling he was so familiar with himself.

Adrian set to work between Rose's legs while Dimitri toyed with her breasts. From this angle, Dimitri could easily witness Adrian's cock as it slipped in and out of Rose's cunt. Yet he wasn't jealous. How could he be when his wife was writhing under their combined efforts, immeasurably excited as together they worked her into a state of overwhelming excitement.

"I'm going to cum again," Rose wailed, sucking on Dimitri's fingers desperately when he moved them to her mouth, curling her toes and lifting her hips from the bed. Turning back to stare at Adrian, her eyes fixed on his as she screamed, letting one of the fiercest orgasms she'd ever experienced overcome her. It was too much for Adrian to bear – her cleft clasping at his cock, he blew, splashing her cervix with his plentiful seed.

"Hell," he groaned. Fucking Rose had eclipsed any of his fantasies. He'd always suspected she'd be incredible in bed, and now he knew he was right. He pulled out, taking the pillow Dimitri offered and gently propping it under Rose's hips. While sexual fulfillment was one goal of this little game for three, he was here to get Rose pregnant, so she was tilting her hips to help his sperm flow into her uterus.

Leaning back against Dimitri, she motioned Adrian up to lie beside her and nuzzle at her breasts, the three of them taking a breather. So far Adrian was in front – Dimitri had yet to cum – so as she played with Adrian's hair, she pondered whether to offer Dimitri her ass or her mouth next. He'd been so good about this, so far. She didn't want him feeling neglected.

"Anyone want a drink? I thought I might bring in that bottle of scotch," Adrian suggested.

"Bring the wine, too," Rose directed. Alone with her husband, she tentatively checked, "Is it ok, so far?"

"It is," Dimitri's gruff voice confirmed. "I love seeing you so turned on, although I'm starting to get blue balls here."

"I know. Did you want to cum in my ass or my mouth?" she asked.

"Hmm. Both good options. I can't decide."

"Why don't I blindfold you and play with you for a while?" she cooed, sitting up and locating the blindfold on the bed. She tied it around his eyes, pushing him back against the bed head again. Adrian returned at that moment with the scotch, wine and a couple of glasses.

"Perfect timing," she praised, not missing Adrian's longing look at her body. She leaned over and kissed him passionately before taking a glass and filling it with wine. She took a sip, holding it in her mouth and bringing her lips to Dimitri's. He opened his mouth obediently, and she let the wine trickle from her mouth into his.

"Delicious," he murmured, swallowing the wine.

Rose repeated the process several times, before starting to kiss her way across his jaw, down his neck, and over his abs. Carefully pulling away the hand Dimitri was using to stroke himself, Rose was preparing to take Dimitri's cock into her mouth when Adrian shook his head. Before she had a chance to object, Adrian had wrapped his hand and lips around Dimitri's cock, sucking at the head before deep throating him effortlessly.

Dimitri's hips bucked off the mattress, his groan expressing every ounce of his enjoyment. Looking at Adrian, Rose noticed his eyes were closed – but his rock hard dick proved he wasn't adverse to sucking another man's cock.

"Fuck Rose. That feels good," Dimitri growled. He had no idea Adrian was the one slurping on his manhood. Rose took a swig of wine. This could go one of two ways.

"I'm glad, baby," she said, kissing his lips passionately while she pulled off the blindfold.

She pulled back, letting Dimitri's eyes drop to his lap and Adrian's bobbing head. Adrian's eyes were closed, but they opened to meet Dimitri's. The two stared at each other for a moment, Adrian taking the opportunity to deep throat Dimitri's cock again.

Dimitri's hand dropped to the back of Adrian's head, and with a single rough command, "Faster!" he guided Adrian's head up and down in his crotch.

Closing his eyes again, Dimitri grunted as Adrian sped up what he was doing. Rose kneeled on the bed beside Dimitri, leaning across and positioning his face between her breasts. Wiggling her ribcage quickly, her pendulous breasts were smacking each side of his face – each nipple passing dangerously close to his lips. He snagged one, pulling it roughly into his mouth and nipping at it hard. Rose knew this was retribution for tricking him into Adrian sucking him off, but it was a poor punishment when all it did was turn her on more!

One hand on Adrian's head forcing it down onto his member, the other hand toying with the nipple not in his mouth, after only a couple of minutes sucking and biting at her pebbled bud, Dimitri released Rose's nipple from his mouth.

"Oh, Christ! I'm going to cum!"

Adrian showed no sign of pulling away, so dropping both hands to Adrian's head, Dimitri held him in place as he frantically fucked his mouth before unloading. The two men's eyes met as Dimitri ejaculated into Adrian's eager orifice. The look was loaded, carnal, and very very hot. Swallowing a couple of times, Adrian sucked the last of Dimitri's cum, holding it in his mouth and coming over to kiss Rose. The two kissed intensely, Dimitri's jizz forced into Rose's mouth by Adrian's tongue. Scotch, Dimitri, and Adrian all in one mouthful. It tasted great!

Not pausing to give either man a chance to dwell too deeply on what just happened, Rose sauntered over to her side drawer, opening it to reveal a virtual armamentarium of toys. Like she'd said earlier – she and Dimitri liked to experiment, and Dimitri was away often enough on business with Christian that she could be left to her 'devices' for weeks on end.

"I don't even know what half of these things are for," Adrian admitted, looking into the drawer with interest. Standing behind Rose, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a way that was strangely intimate. Beside her Rose could feel Dimitri tense, so she reached out and grabbed one of his hands, holding it in her own.

"Are these all yours?" Adrian asked.

"Uhha," Rose hummed. "Dimitri's are in the other bedside table." In a drawer that she was pretty sure was going to remain closed, she thought to herself. He might be willing to share his wife when necessity demanded, but there were some secrets about their bedroom activities Dimitri would no doubt like to keep to himself!

"What are those?"

"Anal beads."

"And that?"

"That's a vibrating double shaft dildo. I mainly use it when Dimitri is away, or when I'm giving him head."

Adrian's cock was getting thicker and harder with each word Rose uttered.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked pointing to another item.

"If you think it's a butt plug, then yes. Dimitri uses it to prepare me for anal."

"You let him put his cock in your ass?" Adrian moaned, undeniably excited by this idea.

"All the time," Rose replied with pride. "We both love it!"

"Show me."

"Maybe later," she purred, looking at Dimitri hopefully. He gave a single nod. "In the meantime, how about you each choose something to use on me?"

Dimitri didn't hesitate, reaching into Rose's bedside drawer to grab lube and her favorite vibrating butt plug. Adrian chose a G-spot stimulating 'rabbit' vibrator. Slightly smaller than some of her other dildos and vibrators, that one had the bonus of giving direct clitoral and G-Spot stimulation.

"I think it's time for you to cum again, Roza," Dimitri crooned, standing up in front of her. The three of them standing beside the bed, she was sandwiched between the two men; Adrian's hardness pressing into her back, Dimitri's into her front. "Which do you want first? Front or back door?"

Rose paused to consider it. Adrian had got to fuck her pussy, but then Dimitri had blown in Adrian's mouth. They were pretty much equal. But Dimitri was her husband, so she let him take the lead.

"Ass first. Adrian? Maybe you'd like to watch?"

"I'd love to," he groaned. "Any chance I might…"

"No!" Dimitri said firmly. "Rose's ass is _mine._ No one takes her there except me."

One of the only things Dimitri insisted remained off limits, Rose had agreed her back passage would remain exclusively Dimitri's.

"But you can watch," she coaxed. "Maybe you can even lick me while he takes me?"

While she was saying this, Rose had moved to her hands and knees, and Dimitri had already started prepping her hole, pouring lube onto his fingers and directly onto her rosebud. When they'd first tried this, it had been difficult for her to relax – every time he'd touched her there she'd flinched and clenched – however anticipating the bliss she knew she would experience, Rose was now relaxing, allowing one digit and then two past her puckered ring.

"That feels good, doesn't it baby?" Dimitri crooned. "You like it when I fuck your ass, don't you?"

Adrian being there seemed to have loosened Dimitri's tongue. Rose knew it was part of showing Adrian who she belonged with. It was still sexy!

"Uhha," she replied, losing herself in the feeling of her husband's fingers buried in her ass.

"Say it!" he demanded, his fingers delving and probing her anus.

"I love it when you fuck my ass, Dimitri!" she bleated.

"I know, baby," he soothed, removing his fingers and starting to work the butt plug into place. With a soft rounded tip, the toy flared out in a thick conical shape until it was roughly the girth of her husband's substantial cock. Then it dramatically reduced in width, leaving a comparatively thin stalk to protrude through her sphincter, attaching to an o shaped handle that was just the right width for Dimitri's index finger.

Adrian had moved around behind her to watch while Dimitri worked her ass, carefully inserting the toy.

"I wouldn't mind a hand," Rose said coyly. Adrian responded, pouring some lube onto his fingers and finding her clit, reaching beneath her to rub. His fingers slipped up and down her slit, sliding past on either side of her pearl, trapping it between his index and middle fingers. A new feeling for Rose, she liked it! It was enough to stimulate, although not quite enough to progress things further. The perfect stimuli for right now, when her ass was already overloaded with sensation.

Dimitri was slowly pushing and twisting the plug into place. There was a moment of sharp pain as the toy forced its way past her tight ring, and then a delicious full feeling as her hole closed around the narrow stem, her rectum accommodating the broadest part of the toy.

"Yes!" Rose shrieked. Putting the toy in was one of her favorite parts. The prelude to their anal activities, when this happened, she couldn't help but get excited knowing what was yet to come.

"Showtime," Dimitri whispered, using the remote control switch to start the plug vibrating. Rose grinned as her ass started to pulse.

"Now what?" Adrian asked in an awed whisper. Turning to look over her shoulder, she observed Adrian watching her ass in fascination.

"Now you get to use that toy on me if you'd like?" Rose flipped onto her back, propping her hips up on a pillow and opening her legs, bending them at the knees.

Her two partners were kneeling on the bed, one on either side of her feet. Both at full mast, it was an enticing proposition.

"And while he's doing that, I think I'd like some wine and kisses, Comrade?" Rose suggested, beckoning her husband to the head of the bed.

Lying on his side beside Rose, Dimitri grabbed the glass of wine, filling his mouth and dribbling the golden liquid into hers, letting her swallow before their tongues met, dancing where their mouths joined. Rose's attention was on Dimitri when she felt Adrian introduce the heavily lubed vibrator into her twat. With her ass already filled with the butt plug, her cunt was even tighter than usual.

Whimpering incoherent words against Dimitri's mouth, Rose nonetheless rocked her hips, accepting Adrian's offering joyously. He worked it most of the way in before ramming it home. The toy's curved shaft meant it slammed straight into her G-spot.

"So good," Rose hissed, shuddering involuntarily, staring bleary-eyed into her husband's dark brown orbs.

"I think you'll like this even more," Adrian smirked, playing with the dial and buttons close to her opening, switching on the G-spot stimulation mode as well as the vibrating prong that directly vibrated against her clit. Filled now in two of her three holes, Rose dropped her eyes as she whispered, "I want to take turns sucking you. While I do that, the other one can fuck my tits. Neither of you is allowed to cum."

It took a little positioning, but eventually, Dimitri was kneeling to one side of Rose's face pushing his cock into her mouth, while Adrian straddled her waist, drizzling lube onto the valley between her breasts before pushing them together to form a tight channel. Dimitri's side directly in front of Adrian, the younger man leaned his forehead against the Guardian's shoulder as he determinedly starting pulling his cock back and forward between Rose's breasts.

"I see what you mean about the feel," Adrian groaned, forcing Rose's breasts even closer together as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Uhha!" Dimitri acknowledged, enjoying Rose working him in her mouth, but also strangely aroused by Adrian's breath on the side of his neck.

With every part of her being pleasured, it was only a matter of time before Rose came again. She screamed for so long, and so loud, Dimitri was convinced someone would call the Guardians on duty to investigate – but he and Rose were often loud in their passion, so perhaps the neighbors were used to it?

Switching stations, Adrian took his turn kneeling beside Rose's face, and once again she mouthed him with gusto. Dimitri emulated Adrian's former position – both the placement of his cock between Rose's slippery breasts, but also leaning on the man in front of him. Taller than Adrian, Dimitri was able to rest his chin on the Moroi's shoulder. The two of them started, aiming to bring Rose to her peak yet again.

"You love this, don't you," Dimitri murmured in Adrian's ear, loud enough that Rose could also hear him. "You love her hot mouth wrapped around your shaft; you love the feeling of her screaming when you make her cum."

"I do," Adrian admitted.

"I love that too," Dimitri admitted, surprising he and Adrian both by nipping the Moroi's ear lobe sensually.

Adrian's moan was instantaneous. The sensory overload was just too much. He wanted to cum in her mouth, to see sassy Rose Hathway, Belikov now, swallow every last spurt he had to give her – but he knew his baby batter was needed elsewhere.

"I have to stop," he grunted, pulling his junk from Rose's lips.

"Good idea," Rose said. "Dimitri – I think it's time you show Adrian how you claim my ass."

Both men moaned in anticipation.

"How about reverse cowgirl," she suggested. "That should give Adrian a nice view?"

"And it leaves you wide open for him to lick you," Dimitri teased indulgently.

Rose and Adrian joined in his laughter. Dimitri had a point.

Slowly working the butt-plug out of her ass, Dimitri slathered his dick in lube before lying on his back in the center of the bed. Rose hovered over him, facing his feet, finding his tip and lowering herself onto her husband. The mushroom helmet of his glans pushed its way past her rosebud until he slipped inside with a pop. After that, a few purposeful pushes and he was balls deep in his wife's backside.

Adrian was sitting on his heels at the end of the bed, watching Dimitri penetrate Rose's ass. Rose had been spot-on about the position – it left nothing to the imagination! Now Dimitri was in place, Rose was rocking her hips gently, groaning at the sensations emanating from her ass. The vibrator was still firmly wedged in her pussy, so Rose directed Adrian to pull it out.

"Lick me. Lick me and fuck me with your fingers while Dimitri takes my ass."

Adrian had the vibrator out of her dripping hole quick smart, unashamedly replacing it with his fingers and tongue. Rose steadied herself, keeping herself stable while allowing Dimitri to take charge of the motion from beneath.

This wasn't a slow build. This was catapulting Rose towards a monumental orgasm. She was close. She knew what she wanted. What she'd wanted from the first moment Dimitri had agreed to a threesome.

"Take me, Adrian! I want to feel you both!"

Wrenching his hand from her snatch, and his lips from her slit, Adrian moved higher up between Rose and Dimitri's legs. Rose leaned back against Dimitri, opening herself as much as possible. Reaching between her legs to rub her clit, Rose's eyes met Adrian's as he carefully pushed his way into her quimm.

The three of them groaned simultaneously. It was so tight, for all of them. Quickly finding a tempo that worked, Adrian and Dimitri alternated thrusting into Rose's slick channels, one easing back as the other pushed forward. Kneeling between Rose's legs, Adrian had one hand on Rose's nipple, Dimitri reaching around from beneath to stimulate the other. Rose was madly stroking her clit, chasing the orgasm she knew was only seconds away.

Adrian and Dimitri were bucking frantically. Adrian's face and Dimitri's grunts telling her they were not far, either.

"Bite me!" Rose screamed as her orgasm found her. Spasming pretty much everywhere from the waist down, she could feel her front and back passages contract. Dimitri let go first, gripping her hips tightly and holding her in place while he released in her ass. The immobilization had the unintended benefit of holding her in place while Adrian lowered his lips to her neck, piercing the smooth skin with his fangs. He sucked deeply, twice, before forcing himself to pull back as he came, pushing his tip hard against Rose's cervix.

For the next few minutes, it was all sweat, groaning and caresses, as the three of them milked their releases for all they could.

"She's barely conscious," Dimitri said in amusement as he pulled out of Rose, lifting her off him onto the bed beside him.

"Get her hips up – it will help your chances," Adrian replied, also pulling out of Rose.

Lying back on the mattress, smiling euphorically, Rose was almost oblivious, floating on a wave of sexual ecstasy and Moroi venom bliss. Resting an arm on either side of her, she invited her men to cuddle her.

"I can go into the spare room if you want?" Adrian offered.

"Stay," Dimitri replied. "I think she wants you here."

Rose smiled as Dimitri covered the three of them with their quilt. That was exactly what she wanted. To fall asleep with the two men who'd made her deepest, darkest fantasy come true.

"Sleep, Roza," Dimitri crooned. "You need to rest up. We'll be doing this again tomorrow."

* * *

Despite Adrian's hopes that he might be required the next month, and the one after that, their night of passion had been enough. Nine and a half months later, Rose and Dimitri had proudly announced the safe arrival of their son. A happy, healthy dhampir, he had Rose and Dimitri's colorings, but an observant bystander might have been able to pick the shape of Adrian's nose and lips.

Time flies when you're having fun, and before they'd turned around twice, Ivan was a year old - an event celebrated by their entire group.

Finally closing the door behind Lissa, Christian, Abe and Janine - the last of the party guests to leave their unit - Dimitri and Rose checked the spare room which was now the nursery. Peacefully asleep, worn out from the day's activities, young Ivan Belikov looked angelic.

Pulling her husband from the room by his hand, Rose tugged Dimitri into their bedroom, shooting him a coy look as she started to undress.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Ivan had a little brother or sister? I mean, we never planned to stop at one, and I've been tracking my cycles."

Dimitri grinned. He was up for another baby. He was even up for another round of trying to conceive one.

"Let's have Adrian over for dinner this weekend," he suggested with a smirk.


End file.
